


Release

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (2nd Half) [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Time, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Sometimes they need to take the pressure off.





	Release

Josh might be a little out of his depth here.  
  
“North-”  
  
“You’re looking at me like you’ve never seen a naked woman before.” Well, she wasn’t _naked_ \- she still had her underwear on- but yeah, no, close enough. “You worked at a _college_ , Josh- are you telling me you never got a look at any wild party-girls who might have lost their shirts? Or pants?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Or both?"  
  
“Uh, no, no,” Josh said, voice pitched a little higher than usual, “Never saw any of that. Usually too busy with work. Are you- Are you sure about this?”  
  
North cocked her head, long, strawberry-blonde hair sliding over her shoulders and back. She slid her hands down Josh’s chest, down to his pants, hooking her fingers in the length of his belt and running a thumb over the buckle. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
“Well- It’s just- I th-thought you hated being a WR400,” Josh stuttered as she pulled at his belt.  
  
“ _No_ ,” North remarked patiently, yanking the belt free and throwing it haphazardly over her shoulder, “I hated being an Eden Club WR400. I hated having to fuck humans that treated me like a fucktoy. But you’re not human-” She snapped the band of his underwear, making Josh jump, “-and you know better than that.”  
  
“Boy, do I,” Josh mumbled, shuddering slightly. Aside from the simple fact that he wasn’t the sort of person to treat _anyone_ like a ‘fucktoy’, he would face a sort of hell unknown to man or android if he’d ever treated North that way.  
  
“ _Anyway_ ,” North drawled, bringing her hands back up to his chest and giving him a shove, causing Josh to land awkwardly on the cot behind him, “I feel like this would be a good way for us to release some stress between us. Better than arguing, right?”  
  
“Better, a lot better,” Josh croaked as she got onto the cot and straddled his hips. “I like this better than fighting with you.”  
  
“Also,” North sighed, flipping her hair back over her shoulder, “I figured you were a virgin, and I thought it would be _really_ fun to deflower you.”  
  
Josh’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you assume I’m a virgin?”  
  
North’s eyebrows popped up. “Uh, Josh? You just admitted you’ve never seen a naked woman?”  
  
Josh sniffed, looked away. “I could’ve been with a man. Or had sex with someone without getting naked.”  
  
North snorted sharply, covering her mouth. “My God, you are _precious._ I almost wish we hadn’t spent most of our time arguing with each other for so long.”  
  
“‘Almost?’”  
  
“I like arguing with you. Everyone else walks away.”  
  
“Because you terrify them.”  
  
“That’s half the fun of it.”  
  
She got his vest off, and then got his shirt off with a speed that was almost frightening. Josh was getting overwhelmed; despite his protestations, he _was_ a virgin, and no one, male or female, had ever touched him this way. He was pretty sure the only person who’d ever even seen him undressed was some Cyberlife technician when he was first being produced. Either North was desensitized to sex due to her time at the Eden Club, or else she was fonder of him than he’d realized.  
  
That was a nice thought, actually.  
  
North leaned down and kissed him, nails scraping at his bare shoulders and lightly dragging down his arms. It hadn’t occurred to Josh that touching something other than his obvious genitalia could feel sensual, but this did, and he shivered with the pleasure of it. He groaned and tentatively put his hands on her waist, uncertain of what else he could do with them. “North, uh- How, how do I- What do I-?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“What do I… I mean I, I’d like to reciprocate, and, uh-” Josh shrugged nervously. He wasn’t about to say ‘you’re right, I’m a big damn virgin and I don’t know the procedure here’ because whatever their relationship had become there was still an element of competitiveness between them.  
  
But North’s eyes lit up, and there was something more there than the playfulness she’d had so far, more than just the amusement and sly pleasure she’d taken from teasing him. Maybe after working at the Eden Club, she’d developed a taste for partners who gave a shit about her pleasure too.  
  
(That was depressing. Now wasn’t the time to get depressed.)  
  
“Well,” She said, “If you insist.”  
  
North took his hand in hers, used her free one to pull her underwear away. Josh made a nervous little sound as she pressed his fingers between her legs. “Right there?”  
  
“Right there.”  
  
Josh did a brief scan to get the precise location, and hesitantly pressed his fingers into her, using his thumb to roll over the specific area North had identified, the android equivalent of a clitoris. North’s head rolled to the side, her fingers dug into his shoulders, and she made this strange little noise, kind of like a whine. She _liked_ it, and there were so many confusing sensations for Josh: He wasn’t built for this, he had no experience for this, he didn’t know how to _react_ to the fact that he was making North feel good beyond a general sense of ‘oh, well, that’s good’.  
  
(And with an erection.  
  
He also had an erection.)  
  
North pulled him up, helped him shift so that he was sitting, leaning against the wall with her on his lap. She kissed him, and for a while they sat like that, Josh relaxing a little and idly stimulating her, getting better and more _organic_ at the whole kissing thing, enough so that maybe she might not make anymore virgin jokes tonight.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Eventually, though, North pulled back, getting off his lap and standing up. “Up, up,” She said, yanking off her underwear and motioning for Josh to pull his jeans and underwear down as well. “Come on,” She urged when he fumbled with the clothing, “We don’t have all night.”  
  
Josh frowned; they had nothing to do after this. “Yes we do.”  
  
North rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but I’m not gonna last that long, and from the looks of it-” She reached out and snapped the waistband of his underwear again, and he slapped her hand away. “-neither are you.”  
  
“Quit it!”  
  
Josh hesitantly removed his underwear, avoiding eye-contact with North as he hesitantly removed the casing that concealed his genitalia. It occurred to him that North had seen more than her fair share of genitalia in her time at the Eden Club, and he didn’t know whether to be reassured or intimidated by it; after all, she had to have developed a preference over time, and maybe he didn’t fit it.  
  
North gave a little wolf-whistle. “I knew you were big.”  
  
Thank _God_ androids could only blush so much. “I told you I was big,” Josh mumbled, still not looking at her.  
  
North tapped his chest with a finger, and he forced himself to look down at her. Her expression was still playful, but there was an edge of concern there. “You alright?” She asked, “Because we don’t have to do this. If you want to stop, I’m fine with it.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Josh insisted, because he was. He was just… Shy. That was all.  
  
“I can go slow if you want.”  
  
“It’s fine, North, I’ll be fine.”  
  
North hesitated, looking him up and down, probably trying to gauge his stress-level. After a moment, though, she gave a little shrug, a little smirk, and then put her hands on his chest again. “Alright,” She said lightly, “If you insist.”  
  
This time when she pushed him onto the bed, he was ready for it.  
  
“Ready?’  
  
“Yeah, I’m ready.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
North slid onto him, slow and steady, and Josh made a few embarrassing noises because _God_ that felt so much better than he thought it would, it didn’t feel nearly as awkward as he’d been expecting. He’d been expecting things to build up more slowly, that there would be an uneasy period where they’d be going through the motions and waiting for things to get better, but this- this was good. The pleasure was a nice distraction from the shyness, from the discomfort of engaging in something so intimate with someone he had such a strange relationship with.  
  
“You alright?” North asked, having started rising and falling at a steady pace. She grinned when he came up to carefully hold her hips with both hands.  
  
“Yeah,” Josh squeaked, “I’m fine. You?”  
  
“Oh, I’m doing just _fine,_ ” North sighed, increased her speed a little. Josh thought about touching her again, but she was moving a little too fast for that. So he just laid back and enjoyed it, settling for running his hands up and down her flank, gratified when North shivered and bucked harder on his lap. “You’re better at this than you give yourself credit for,” She remarked shakily.  
  
“Thanks,” Josh croaked.  
  
Orgasm- now that was new. Not only was Josh a virgin, but he’d never had a reason to self-stimulate either, and so when it hit him he hadn’t expected the rush of warnings that he was close to overheating, that various parts of his system were malfunctioning. He also hadn’t expected it to feel so damn good, assuming that even if he had genitalia his creators maybe hadn’t gone to any great lengths to make sure that he could feel something akin to human orgasm.  
  
But he did, and it felt _great._  
  
Josh bucked sharply, shuddering violently, and grabbed at North to make sure he didn’t throw her off. North screamed slightly, slapping a hand over her mouth and bracing the other on Josh’s chest, eyes squeezed shut. They were frozen for a few minutes whilst their systems righted themselves; once they could move again, it was with the hesitation of those who hadn’t done so in a while.  
  
North sat up slowly, grinning lazily down at Josh, and patted his chest.  
  
“We should do this more often.”  
  
“I wouldn’t object.”  
   
-End


End file.
